Is this all?
by Aalia - sharrylina
Summary: not goona summarize it this time, peep in and you'll get all of your fav cops in here. really. All of them. Abhirika, Dareya, and your young handsome, beautiful cops ( Purvi. Kevin. Sachin, Dushyant, Ishita, and Divya. ) A heart touching story of their love towards each other. Why am I telling you guyz? peep in.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola friends! haan pata hai k bohot late hua, lekin pata nahi kyun dil nahi karta likhne ka. Too lazy and the exams just flopped! I'm very disappointed with that and then want to sleep all the time. It's winter na that's why! This one is a new story for xxxxxxx fans with a new writing format and new concept. khud sochlo k kaun hai_**

**_arey yaar, mere pichle story k update ko sirf 6-8 reviews hi mile hai? koi baat nahi, as long as you guys are reading it and liking it. Thank you!_**

* * *

_**Unknown POV:**_

It's so boring yaar! kuch kaam hi nahi hai karne ko. ab karun to karu kya? ye sadey hue files or ye khamosh bureau acha nahi lagta, bilkul bhi acha nahi lagta. aaj to mein Sachin se bhi zyada jaldi agaya yaar. Sir, Shreya, Purvi, Kavin, Nikhil koi bhi ab tak nahi aye.

Waise ye life bhi kuch khaas nahi hai hum CID walo ki, batao kyun? arey pata to hoga hi na k siwaye case solve karne k hum kuch zyada khaas karte hi nahi. " kaash aaj hum sab bahir ghumne chalte "

" kyun nahi, chalte hai aaj hum sab! " I heard a voice from the back. Had I said it too loud? It was ACP sir. I rose from my seat and greeted him" good morning sir "

He smiled at me and signaled me to sit " arey tumne to mere dil ki baat hi kardi. waise bhi bohot time hogaya hum sab saath mein kahi gaye nahi hai kyun? " I passed a faint smile. Is sir serious? " kaha jana hai sir? " I heard Abhijeet sir's voice as I saw him entering.

"arey Daya, Abhijeet, tum dono bilkul theek time pe aye ho. Dushyant soch raha hai k hum sab bahir chale to meine socha kyun nahi. " Abhijeet sir looked at me and smiled. " ye to achi baat hai sir, hum log ( shyly ) Ta.. Doctor Tarika ko bhi saath mein leke chale jayenge. Daya sir looked at him " or r. Salunkhe? " Abhijeet sir glared at him.

" haan haan kyun nahi? " Abhijeet sir said. " to phir theek hai, hum aaj hi chalenge. " ACP sir ordered. " kaha jayenge? " Shreya asked as she entered with the rest of them following. " hum sab abhi niklenge kisi achi si fresh jaga k liye picnic manane. " I said.

" par khana? uska kya? " Purvi asked. Good question. What about lunch? " uski tension mat lo, hum bahir se kuch mangwa lenge ya phir saath mein kisi hotel mein khana kha lenge. " Ishita said. Meri best friend hai to ab ideas bhi to ache hi honge na.

We left as soon as we could as we have already wasted a lot of time planning. We left for the nearby beach so we can enjoy a longer time together. I got into the car with Ishita, Divya, Sachin, Purvi, Kavin and Nikhil. We can easily fit into it as the car is quite big. Abhijeet and Daya sir followed with their ladies ( their wives ) along with Salunkhe sir and the rest followed behind. ab Salunkhe sir ko to maza ata hai Abhijeet sir ki tang khinchne mein.

Today's ride is going to be a fun one.I switched on the music as I was driving and Ishi was seated next to me.

Saiyan maare attitude &amp; behaving like a dude ( song frm dushu's film. )  
Jaane kitno ka dil dhadkaa rahaa  
Mujhse ho raha ye rude  
Par maze mein mera mood  
Maare tirchi nazar itra rahaa

I was enjoying the song when I heard another song. I looked at the hands that were fiddling to change the song. What the? gadi meri hai yaar.

Tu hi tu har jagah, aaj kal kyun hai  
Tu hi tu har jagah, aaj kal kyun hai  
Raaste har dafaa, sirf tera pataa  
Mujhse pooche bhala kyun hai  
Naa main apna raha, naa kisi aur ka  
Aisa mere Khuda kyun hai

" Ishita? " I called her in somewhat irritated tone. " haan? " she asked as if not knowing what I wanted to talk about. " meine abhi jo song lagaya tha usey hataya kyun? " I asked. She made a face " har kisi ko yaha waise ganey nahi pasand, right Purvi? "She asked looking at Purvi. We call each other by names off duty.

Purvi nodded her head in agreement and I made a " what? " look. Purvi spoke up " haan sab ka taste thodi hi na ek jaisa hota hai. " The song is not my fav either, but yaar muje nahi pasand koi meri chezo ko hath lagaye.

" haan sach kaha Purvi, sab tum ladkiyo ki tarah boring songs thoda hi nahi suntey. " I said stretching the word ladkiyo ki tarah. The girls made a face and soon the arguement started. iss nok jhok k bina sab kuch pheeka pheeka lagta hai. ye tadka to sab ki life mein must hai.

" tumhara matlab kya hai? at least tum **LADKO **ki tarah to gandi soch nahi hoti na hamari. " Ishita said and Sachin in our defense spoke up. " kya matlab gandi soch? hum to kuch ganda nahi sochte, kyun Kavin? " Sachin looked at Kavin, glaring at him as if signalling, better take our side.

He faced the girls to open his mouth and received a deadly glare from both Divya and Purvi. Divya and Purvi are his besties and so he can't afford to take panga with neither them nor with Sachin. " aaahhh... guys, hum ponchgaye hai. " he said in a tensed tone as if they will eat him up. I parked the car and we got off.

We waited a few minutes for the rest as they had stopped their cars on their was to get some snacks while we were busy arguing with each other. " mein or wait nahi karsakti. " I heard Purvi and true we waited for quite long. We decided to move from there and get some fresh air.

" Dushyant, wo dekho, barf gola. chalo sab." Ishita's voice filled with excitement as if she is a 5 years old kid or what. " Ishita, sabka wait karey? " I said more like asking and she groaned. Just then the others arrived.

" sir itna time kyun lagaya? " I asked. " kuch nahi Dushyant, bas ye ( looking at Pankaj ) kisiko bhook bohot lagi thi. or waise bhi iss chutti ka kya maza hota agar kuch khane k liye hi nahi hota, right? " Abhijeet sir said and Pankaj made a sad face.

" acha bas ab chalo, yahi par hi pura din guzar na hai kya? " ACP sir asked and we all moved towards the sand. The girls took off their shoes and walked bare feet. The weather is very cool and relaxing. We laid the mat that Daya sir and the others got before coming over.

" Dushyant, ab to chalo na, please. " Ishita held my arm and pulled me towards the small stall or whatever you call it. I tried to stop, but this girl has more power than I do. " haan yaar rukna mein chal raha hoon. " I asked her to stop dragging me, but she is way too stubborn to listen.

" arey oi Dushyant, ruk. Ishita tu bhi ruk. " Kavin called from behind, but no. Ishita didn't just like a kid. I sighed as we reached her favourite stall. barf gola or wo bhi iss mosam mein.

Kavin caught up to us and was breathing heavily because of the running. " yaar meine kitna bulaya tum dono ko par tum log ruke hi nahi. " Ishita didn't hear him as she ordered for three golas. A strawberry, watermelon and a coke flavor. She handed the both of us one. " meine suna tha, or isey rukne ko bhi kaha tha, par ye... bhukkar jaise kabhi khaya na ho. " I said pointing my gola at Ishi.

I was again ignored, she does it when she is enjoying. Doesn't care about the comment that I made and prefers staying in no argument zone. " arey Ishita, ese bhi koi karta hai kya? " Kavin said " waise muje bhi to leke asakti thi na, sirf Dushyant ko hi kyun? " Kavin asked grinning.

Kavin has the mind of a devil's and as he finished, ( that's what I thought. ) came another rubbish from his mouth " waise tum dono saath mein kahi date? " Ishita choked and started coughing as I glared at Kavin, a deadly glare. Ishita's eyes turned teary and was asking for water.

" bhai saab pani dena, jaldi se. " I asked the guy for water and gave it to Ishita as soon as I could. " Kavin, tu nahi sudhre ga na? " I asked and he made the " nak! " sound with his tongue as a never. Kameena marega ek din.

_**Ishita's POV:**_

Did he just say dating? The gola in my mouth got stuck in half way and I started coughing. Dushyant handed me a bottle of water and I gulped on it as soon as I could. The both of us shot him angry glances and he made a run for it while Dushyant and I chased after him. Soon our gang joined in.

" tu achi batein kab karega? " Dushyant asked as he tackled Kavin down to the floor.

" kya hua Dushyant? " Purvi asked while trying to control her laugh and then tried to help her best friend Kavin.

" Purvi, bachao, Divya iss motey ko hatao mujse, mar daley ga ye to. " Kavin faked as if he was getting hurt. I started laughing at the both friends. kehne ko to dono dost hai, par bhai se badkar hai, lekin... lekin jab masti mein agaye, to... upar wala hi bachaye.

" arey uth... hat warna teri kher nahi. " Purvi said while she and Divya tried to get Dushyant away from Kavin. This is getting funnier as the both tried their best to get Dushyant stop.

" acha ab bas bohot hogaya tum dono ka. " Sachin said hoping that the four would stop so as they don't get hurt in the process. Our serious leader of the group. Not really! :p

The four looked up at him and we all grinned from ear to ear, it's his turn now. dekhte hai k kaise bach k nikalta hai. We pushed him towards the water and splashed some on him. 5 against one! evil we are!

We then headed towards where the others were seated. Sachin thought of disturbing the love birds. I told ya he's not all serious, or jab inke dimag mein ati hai shaitani, to inse bada shaitan or koi nahi.

" waise Tarika jee, aap aaj bohot... bohot khubsurat lag rahi hai. " Abhijeet sir in his shy tone. " arey kya sir ab to aap dono ki shadi bhi ho chuki hai, ab kya sharmana? " Kavin asked and darn! we were in for some trouble.

" Kavin... tum sab yaha? " Dr. Tarika asked embarrassed and Abhijeet sir fumed in anger " tum log hamari batein sun rahe the? " he asked.

" nahi sir, ye sab iska idea tha. " Sachin said pointing at Kavin. " haan sir, humne to mana bhi kiya tha inhe, par.. " Divya said acting innocent " hum kar bhi kya sakte the? ye hamare senior jo hai. man na to pada. " and Purvi and I nodded upon her statement. " what an excuse Divya " Purvi whispered in her ears as the three of us tried controling our laughter.

" or tum dono? " Abhijeet sir asked Sachin and Dushyant, but before they could speak, we decided k inko sabak sikhaya jai, hamesha hamein sata te hai.

" partners in crime sir, " Purvi chukled after finishing her sentence. " kya? " they asked amazed and Abhijeet sir spoke up " really? " suspiciously. We nodded our heads acting innocent, but he didn't seem to be too satisfied and we gulped.

Abhijeet sir started chasing us all, shouting at us to stop. The 6 of us wouldn't stop nor look back. We finally came to a stop as we tried to control our breathing.

" arey tum ladkiya to bohot tez ho. " Sachin said and Purvi found it not good. " kya matlab? " she asked in anger.

" arey ab ladna mat shuru karo. " I pleaded, it was already enough for today. " nahi, don't mind yaar, mein to complement kar raha tha. " he said reaching out for her and gave her a side hug. " hum aise thodi na CID mein hai." Purvi said making a face.

Just then Abhijeet sir who was glaring at us received a call. " kya? kaha pe? " He spoke on the phone while we looked at each other confused. I crossed my fingers, praying for it not to be another case, I wanted to stay for longer and watch the sunset with my buddies, par kehte hai na k police ki zindagi mein kab kuch theek gaya hai.

" sorry guys, par ab ye masti yahi par hi roklo. ek case aya hai, jana hoga. " He sighed and the 6 of us sighed.

How did we know that this was going to be our last time having fun together. If only we had known, would Abhijeet sir still had had picked up the call? Maybe, because in our line, there is a saying. " duty comes first. " and this was more than that.

* * *

_**A short one for now, but this is gonna get interesting. trust me!  
**_

_**No, seriously trust me and you would like it, love it?**_

_**Do review and the other stories will be coming soon, peromissseee! **_**xp**

**love ya all!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**hello people, having a good time? Well hope so and if not, then make it for yourselves, hehe!**_

_**I hope you guys would enjoy the chap.**_

* * *

_**Sachin's POV:  
**_

Although we had left for the bureau, but the fun didn't end there, we kept on playing around and telling jokes in the car, trying to make the most out of it before we got back.

" yaar, ye acha nahi hua, jab bhi hum enjoy karte hai to beech mein case tapak padta hai. " Divya complained. " or nahi to kya, this is so not fair yaar. " Ishita too joined in. The women are never happy enough for what they have, don't they?

I guess that another reason for their complain can be that they have recently joined the bureau, unlike Purvi. She didn't complain and never did it before. We laughed at them " nahi nahi, next time hum newspaper mein add dengey k bhai jo bhi criminals hai aaj k din koi esa kaam mat karna jis se hamari holiday kharab hojaye, agley din jo marzi aye karo " Dushyant spoke and then high-fives Kavin and we all roared into laughter leaving Ishita and Divya fuming in anger.

" arey kyun tang kar rahe ho? agar humne bolna shuru kardiya na, to tum logo ki waat lage gi. " Purvi spoke and gave us a death stare " or tum Sachin, agey dekh kar gadi chala, khud to marega, saath mein hamein bhi marega. " Right! khud to marunga, or ye bhi saath mein chalengey. Godd na, marne k baad bhi hum saath saath hai.

" esa sochna bhi mat Sachin, muje to abhi girlfriend dhoondni hai. " Dushyant said. ek minute, meine kya unchi awaz mein bola tha? " tuje kya laga, humein pata nahi chalega k tu kya soch raha hai? " Purvi asked and slapped me on my back. ab mein inhe maza chaka ta hoon.

I speed up the car and drove as harshly as I could, arey yaar, no worries cuz no traffic. " arey kya kar rahe ho? " Divya asked in a shaky voice " gadi out of control hogayi. " I lied trying to control my laughter. " hai bhagwan, muje itni jaldi upar nahi ana, maa k liye bahu bhi dhundni hai. " Kavin prayed and I chuckled. Purvi hit me hard on the back. iska ye hath, bohot hi bhari hai.

" saale mazak karta hai? " she fumed with anger and I started laughing, getting the speed back to normal. " gali mat dena yaar, mein to bas mazak kar raha tha. " I apologized and then all of us looked at Kavin and laughed untill our stomach pained.

" kya Kavin, tujhe biwi ki padhi hai, or wo bhi future. " Purvi and i said at the same time. " teri to. " He bend towards my seat and I unbuckled my car seat and jumped out of the car that I had stopped just in time. He followed right behind chasing me. The rest followed and we were running like maniacs on the road.

Lucky for us that ACP sir and the rest of their cars were not at our back, their cars were the first one to leave. You know we always do so, in case matters like such takes place. " ruk Sachin, tuje mein nahi chodunga. tu ruk to sahi," Kavin screamed at me and there was no way that I would stop, unless we get really really really tired.

" tu muje pakad k dekh pehle, mein haath nahi aney wala. " I called back and kept running as well as laughing. We went on like that for at least 10 more minutes, you know having the lungs of a cop, you learn how to make it 20, so forget about 10. It's nothing compared to our daily routine.

We stopped to catch our breath and Kavin moved towards me, while I tried to make a run for it, " chod yaar, mat bhaag, mein nahi marunga. kyun k na tu thak ne wala hai, or na hi mein. ese mein der hojayegi or bahana kya banayenge? " Kavin spoke and we remembered that we had to get to the bureau, warna hamari chatni banegi.

Kavin made a run towards the driver's seat and I followed right behind, but failed. He got in and started driving, leaving me behind. " arey oi, gadi rok. " I screamed and the rest started laughing. " yaar, chod na ab Kavin, der hojayegi. " Purvi spoke for me. What a sweet friend she is. " kyun? uske liye kyun bol rahi hai haan? " I could smell something burning! Jealous!

" meine tere liye usey sar par khub mara tha. " Purvi said in her defend. darpok! " yaar Kavin darwaza khol na! muje chot lag jayegi yaar. " I said " kyun, hamari chot ka to tuney nahi socha tha. kyun? " He raised his eyebrows at me. Right, ab ye mujpe bhari pad gaya na.

I hanged on to the door while he kept driving, not fast though. " acha theek hai, hat gadi se. " he said in frustration. " ye hui na mere dost wali baat. " I jumped back from the car and he let me get into the back seat. We drove back. " aaj to sach mein maza agaya. lekin sari raat jagna padega. Ishu, mere liye ek cup black coffee phir bana lena please " Dushyant requested making a very innocent face. " haan theek hai, sab k liye bana dungi. " Ishita said with a big smile.

We reached in no time and found the rest of the team waiting for us. " kaha gaye they tum log? hum log yaha par intizar kar rahe they na. " Daya sir stood with his arms across his chest, angry. " nahi sir, bas wo raste mein gadi thodi kharab hogayi thi. " Kavin said, he always has some great excuses for escape.

" acha theek hai, abhi abhi Abhijeet, Nikhil, Dr. Tarika or Mayur saath mein nikal chuke hai crime scene k liye, wo jo details bhejengey, uski files banana shuru karo or baki sab bhi dekho. " he ordered and we got to our desks. " waise Abhijeet sir or Dr. Tarika ko to sata liya, ab inki bari. kyun dosto? " Kavin asked. phir se ye shaitani dimag kaam lagne laga, ye ek din zaroor marwaye ga.

" kya karega tu? wo bhi yaha? yaha par to bach k bhi nahi ja payenge. " Dushyant asked confused. We all are confused now, agar pakde gaye to kya hoga? " Purvi hai na. " he said in full hero style. " kya matlab? dekh Kavin, kuch aisa vaisa nahi karungi mein, abhi se bata doon. " Purvi said with fear in her voice.

" mein senior hoon tera, or meri baat man ni padegi tujhe. " Kavin all acting senior again. ye banda acting bohot karta hai. " waise Purvi ko karna kya hoga? " I asked. " kuch nahi, bas unke beech jakey... " Kavin explained the part to us. " Kavin, " Purvi was cut off before she could finish her sentence. " sir! it's sir untill you do my work. " Kavin ordered and then laughed.

Daya sir glared at him and he whispered an apology. " tu marega ek din wo bhi mere hi hatho se, kasam se Kavin. " Purvi said as she fumed in anger.

_**Purvi's POV:**_

This is so ridiculous! How can he ask me to do something as such?I hate him so much now, par ab mein kar bhi kya sakti hoon? hamesha usne mera saath diya hai badmashi mein, ab meri bari ayi hai uski help karne mein. lekin meine to kabhi us sey esa kaam nahi karwaya na. meine to bas kabhi Sachin ki lunchbox mein 5 chamach extra mirchi dalne ko kaha tha, ya to phir Ishita k dress par fake cockroach phenkne ko kaha tha, or kabhi kabhi to fir mere liye excuse marne ko kaha tha jab bhi mein late hojati. zyada to nahi kaha tha na!

" fine I'll do it. " I said in no mood of doing whatsoever he asked me to. I moved towards the coffee maker. " Shreya, coffee kis k liye bana rahi hai? " I asked. " Daya sir k liye, kyun?" she asked. Alright, so this is going as per he said. " nahi kuch nahi, bas ese hi. " I said and moved out as soon as I could. I waited for her to move towards her husband ( mera bhai lagta hai, unhone muje apni behn mana to Shroo hui meri bhabhi. )

They sat next to each other and Shreya handed Daya sir the cup, they started talking and all smiley. It's time to make my move, cross-fingers.

I cleared my throat loudly bringing them out of their own little world. " ahm ahm. waise aap dono saath saath mein cooffee pee rahe hai? muje bhi bula lete. " I said, trying to sound confident, but if only someone could feel my heartbeats and my nervousness. meine kabhi kisi ko khud sataya nahi hai, hamesha Kavin hi mere liye kaam karleta tha.

Daya sir and Shreya blushed " kyun? tujhe bhi coffee peeni hai? " Shreya asked raising her eyebrows. " haan, muje peeni thi, lekin tum badal gayi ho yaar. " I said pouting. " kya? meine kya kiya? " she asked as Daya sir got up to leave. I pulled him back on his chair. " Daya sir, aap hi apni nayi naweli dulhan ko samjhaiye na. " I said and he blushed even more. " mein... mein? mein kya samjhao? " he asked hesitating.

" jabse aap dono ki shadi hui hai na, tab se ye muje bhul gayi, pehle to bina puche mere liye coffee bana leti thi. or ab, ab to ye puchti bhi nahi hai. ye bhi koi baat hui kya? " I kept on acting and could feel Kavin and Sachin trying their best to control their laughter.

tum logo ko to mein baad mein dekhungi, chodungi nahi. " mein kya bolun? tum apas mein baat karo, mein zara file check karke ata hoon. " Daya sir tried to escape and I looked back at my so called senior, he signalled me to stop Daya sir. I again pulled him back to his seat. " arey aap kaise kuch nahi bolengey? mein aapki behn lagti hoon, or ye apki biwi! bolna to padega hi. " I said and he sighed. " acha sorry baba. " Shreya pleaded to end the matter, but no ways I have just started enjoying this.

" nahi, muje tujse baat nahi karni. " I said " acha theek hai, to tu bata mein kya karun? " she asked. " theek hai, tu ye bata k tu kis sey zyada pyaar karti hai? sach sach batana, varna mein naraz hojaongi. " I said as her eyes widened and she blushed.

" kya? bol jaldi se, muje or bhi kaam hai. agar chahti hai k mein tujse baat karu to jaldi se bol." I insisted her to answer and as I had thought, she looked at Daya sir and blushed. " Purvi? ya bhi koi puchne wali baat hai kya? " she asked. " muje nahi pata, jaldi se bol. " I said and crossed my arms around my chest.

" theek hai, batati hoon. " she said and sighed. " mein... mein Daya se... Daya se sabse zyada pyaar karti hoon. "

arey wah! hogaya kaam. bas ab mujse or nahi hoga! I cheered as the both starred at me. " amm, sorry, mein kaam pe lagti hoon. " I said and moved out of their sight. abhi mar jati. I moved and punched Kavin on his arm as he winced in pain.

* * *

_**Another chapter on the fun the friends had, the real story is going to start very soon. **_

_**I am trying to make this a crime fiction with a surprise for all of you.**_

_**do review!**_

_**Bye!**_


	3. Dhamal!

_**Yo! I'm back!**_

_**hahahahah! lol!**_

_**Right, let's get to work now.**_

_**I'll try my best to keep up with the updates, but as I had said I'm not well. I hurt my shoulder and the pain won't leave. I actually don't even know if I hurt it.**_

_**So please do keep up with me and if you guys want to know anything about the stories, you can PM me. I'm always glad to make new friends.**_

* * *

**_Divya's POV:_**

Exhausted from the work, we decided to leave for home, but with only a few hours left for rest, the time would be wasted just in the travel.

" yaar, ghar jatey jatey to time sara lag jayega or phir wapas bhi nahi apayengey. " Purvi groaned in her sleepy tone and we all nodded. " to phir? " I asked and then an idea got to my mind. " mera ghar to paas mein hi hai, 15 minute mein paidal or 5 minute gadi mein. aaj raat wahi guzar lo " My voice filled with excitement and you should've seen the relief on their faces.

" chalo ab niklo sab log. thoda aram karlo, kal 10 bajey ponch jana " ACP sir announced and we all jumped like babies. 10? We usually have to be here by 8. Great! We can relax now. Though it's 2:00 a.m at the moment, but I believe, we can take enough rest.

" Ishita pulled me by my arm and I saw the rest follow. " Divya, tu drive kare gi? "Sachin asked and the smile on my face vanished. " aren't you supposed to be playing the gentleman here? " I questioned and he flashed a " please " wala smile.

ab dost hai, to karna hi pade ga. theek hai bhai. ye bhi kya yaad rakhengey?

We rushed towards the cars and I got myself seated in my car's driver seats, while the rest took their seats. I am feeling tired, have to do something to wake myself up.

I have a collection of old songs, they are great mood lifters. Trust me! Have you heard of the phrase " old is gold ". Must have heard of it.

I played a good hindi song that had a lot to do with the bunch of idiots "US! " and the ones who were exhausted seemed in a lot better mood now as they sang along in their tired voices slowly.

__**Jawaan ho yaaro yeh tumko huwa kya, aji hamko dekho zara x2**__

__**Yeh maana abhi hai khaali haath, na honge sada yeh din raat **__

__**Kabhi to banegi apni baat **__

__**Are yaaro, mere pyaaro, meri maano, dildaaro x2**__

__**Mehnat se mile jo uspe guzaar, duje ke maal ko thokar se maar**__

__** Aayegi idhar bhi ek din bahaar, ho gaya yeh zamaana bemisaal**__

__** Yeh maana abhi hai khaali haath, na honge sada yeh din raat Kabhi to banegi apani baat**__

__** Are yaaro, mere pyaaro, meri maano, dildaaro**__

__** Isko chhuna nahi hey raam raam, yeh to hai paap ki gathari tamaam **__

__**Kab yeh rut badal jaaye kisko khabar, lag jaaye hame bhi sone ke par **__

__**Phir aise udenge hum sab yaar, gulon se lagegi motor car **__

__**Hasina hogi gale ka haar**__

__** Are yaaro, mere pyaaro, meri maano, dildaaro **__

__**Jawaan ho yaaro yeh tumko huwa kya, aji hamko dekho zara**__

__** Yeh maana abhi hai khaali haath, na honge sada yeh din raat**__

__** Kabhi to banegi apni baat **__

__**Are yaaro, mere pyaaro, meri maano, dildaaro**__

Most of us felt better and we were home before the song could even come to an end. As soon as I opened the door, non of the waited for me to switch on the lights. Kavin jumped on the couch and was fast asleep. I couldn't believe it! Dushyant went towards the kitchen along with Sachin and Purvi. They seemed hungry. Well even I was.

" yaar kuch khaney ko hai kya? " Purvi shouted across the kitchen in a calm tone, probably afraid Kavin might wake up. " khana as in full dinner nahi hai, lekin chocolate cake or kuch pastries hai, fresh milk k saath khalengey. abhi coffee nahi bani jayegi, or agar coffee leli to neend " I shook my head as in we won't be able to sleep.

The three nodded and took the pastries out of the fridge. Fresh milk is always good for health. That's what we girls decided to have whenever we will get together, for the sake of our health. After our little snack time, we headed to our rooms.

Three rooms at home, one for me, my parents ( if they come over to Mumbai to visit me ) and a guest room. Dushyant and Sachin shared the same room, guest room. While we girls stayed at my parent's room.

Ishita jumped on to the bed and before I could say anything, she was asleep. Purvi and I tried to move her a bit so that we could get some place as well. She was too heavy for us to move, and being a heavy sleeper, she wouldn't wake up so easily.

I sighed " let's shift to my room " I suggested and we headed out. We saw Kavin sleeping on the sofa, obvious that the guys couldn't get him to wake up.

We slept as soon as we got into the bed after changing. It really was a good day!

Kavin's POV:

Woke up at around 8 and to my surprise, I was at a completely strange place. My head hurt as I rubbed my eyes. I had forgotten that we stayed at Divya's house.

My neck hurts as I sit up straight in the sofa. Wow! They left me alone here and are having a great sleep haan? I'll show them right now!

I got into the washroom and put on my extra pair of clothing that I usually keep in m bag. I believe that we all do, in case such plan comes up, we won't have to be bothered much.

I got out of the washroom and tried to wake Dushyant and Sachin. At first, they ignored me, but when I pulled the blanket away, they had to wake up.

" oi chal, ladkiyo ko thoda dara te hain. " I suggested and Dushyant's eyes went wide. " pagal hogaya kya? dimagh to theek hai na? "

" mein to so raha hoon, muje koi nahi jagaye ga. " Sachin warned. " darpok kahi k " I commented, but it didn't seem to make much of difference to Sachin. He pulled the blanket back and switched off the air-con. Dushyant stepped out of the bed as he won't be able to slip back to sleep after waking up.

" tu Ishita se darta hai na? " I asked and he shook his head " nahi! mein kyun darunga? chal hat " he pushed me away and moved towards the washroom. " darpok! tu kitna darta hai yaar! kahi kuch chakkar to nahi chal raha tum dono k beech? " I called out and he soon came out of the washroom.

He held me by the collar " teri problem kya hai yaar? " he asked " aram se bhai! cool! " I moved his hand away and he slapped me on my back " chal! sabak sikhate hai. " he said and I turned around.

I jumped on him rubbing his hair " kamina! acting karta hai? teri to mein ye sarey baal nikal dunga " he laughed as I messed his hair. The both of us grinned evilly as we looked over at Sachin. Dushyant signaled me and I got his message.

We finished with our work inside and headed towards the girls. Dushyant moved towards Divya's parents' room while I moved towards her's, unknown that both Divya and Purvi were in that room. I was gonna go in there to mess up with stuffs. I thought that they were sleeping in the other room. I entered whistling and stopped mid-track when I saw the two ladies asleep.

Ab kya karu? Face paint to Dushyant k paas hai. Idea!

I got a white dupatta from Divya's cupboard and pulled all the curtains, to make it as dark as possible. I then took a torch from the nearby drawer. Divya shifted a bit and I stopped where I was, afraid she might wake up with any further movement of mine.

I took in a deep breath, and pulled the dupatta over myself, until it covered half of my Kavin! Ready? Go!

I threw a file down from the drawer right next to Divya. She moved a bit hearing the sound and shook Purvi. It was funny how she had her eyes shut and was trying to wake Purvi to see what happened. Purvi moved, but non woke up.

I dropped the second file, with more power this time and Purvi slightly opened her eyes. I quickly moved away from her sight.

Purvi sat upstraght in bed " kaun hai? kaun hai waha par? " she asked as she shook Divya " uth Divya, kamre mein koi hai ". But Divya didn't wake up.

Uth na yaar! agar ye nahi uthi to plan chopad hojaye ga!

" uth! " Purvi hit her tightly on her thighs and I giggled. Divya also sat up straight " kya hai yaar? " Before Purvi could reply, I moved as fast as I could " kaun hai? " Divya asked and I slowly moved towards them with the torch on.

" mein hoon " I said in a shaky ghostly voice. Divya screamed " kaun mein? "

" ye mera ghar hai " I said trying my best to control and not let the laugh escape my lips. " tumhara ghar? kya matlab? kaun ho tum? " Purvi asked bringing the blanket closer. " mera ghar hai ye, meine yaha apni akhri sansey jiyi thi apni Rukmani k saath. meri Rukmani or mera ghar hai ye. " I screamed.

Divya let out a loud scream and I almost lost my balance, but managed to keep my state. That's what I thought. Purvi frowned and moved closer " bhoot jee apka naam kya hai? " she asked and I gulped, but then thought that she is blabbering out of fear.

" hamara naam Prithviraj Chauhan hai " I announced with pride as if I really was the great warrior. " Prithviraj Chauhan jee, aap ki maut kab hui? " Purvi asked as Divya seated properly as if watching a film.

Or ab Purvi kya puri history ki class legi? muje kaise yaad ko Prithviraj jee kaisey upar wale ko pyare hogaye.

" hum... hum wo.. khidki se gir kar? khidki se? " I said and then at the same moment I questioned myself. " Prithviraj jee, I feel very sad for you, par muje to laga k you were killed at ghor by your own friend Chand bardai or muje to laga tha k aapki biwi, sorry. Aapki patni ka naam Sanyogita urf Samyukta tha. " she moved closer.

Igulped, ab to pakka phasa. Divya laughed and Purvi moved her hand to remove the cloth. I screame loud and move outseide. Purvi was chasing me as Divya took her seat on the sofa watching us while laughing.

Dushyant's POV:

I moved inside in the thought of finding the three. I had face paint in my hands and got inside. I put the paint on the side table as I sit down on the bed. To my surprise, there was no one except for Ishita.

I looked at her as she slept like a baby, with a small smile playing on her lips.

Should I really do this? What if she got upset with me? waisey bhi Ishita mujse bohot chidti hai, or jab naraz hojaye, mana na mushkil hi nahi, na mumkin ho jata hai.

Par ab dost ko zubaan di hai yaar! Lekin ye bhi to meri pakki wali dost hai. Mein ki kara?

Ishita moved a bit and frowned as the sunlight hit her eyes. I immediately stood up and pulled the curtains. Agar jaag gayi or muje yaha dekha to meri khair nahi.

I sat there for a while wondering what to do. I truely am a coward yaar! I'm always worried about the outcome. And someone has to worry about the outcome if not everyone.

Ishita moved a bit again as she brought her knees together. I turned the air-conoff. It has been on since the time she got in and this palce was like North pole at the moment. I shivered a bit.

Ishita jumped up in the bed as we heard a scream. She looked at me and was about to scream. I covered her mouth in time as she struggled.

" Ishu, mein hoon. chilao mat " I said in the dark and reached my hand for the light. I turned on the lamp and got a tight smack on my arm. I removed my hand from her face and she panted for oxygen.

" ye kaun chilaya? " she asked keeping a hand on her heart. I filled the glass with water and handed it to her. She was shaking, in fear.

She quickly took big sips and handed me the glass. " waise tum yaha kya kar rahe ho? " she asked suspiciously and soon we heard laughter. The both of us got out of bed and headed downstairs.

Purvi was chasing Kavin while Dvya munched on some food and laughed. " arey tum dono bhi ajao, dekho, bilkul ek film lag rahi hai. nahi! mera fav cartoon Tom and Jerry! " she laughed and we took a seat right next to her.

Divya's smile soon faded and the Tom and Jerry stopped their chase. They looked around and soon I stood next to Kavin, preparing to run.

" Sachin? " Divya laughed and so did the rest of us. He looked confused and stared at both Kavin and me. " kya hua? " he asked. " mirror mein dekho jakey " Purvi controlled her laugh.

" nahi, ruko. " Divcya took out her phone " ek selfie to banti hai " Kavin and I roared and rolled on the floor. Divya took a picture with him as he realized what we had done.

" tum dono ne kiya hai na? " he asked and we made an innocent face, pouted and laughed again. He sterted chasing us like a mad man! We stil couldn't stop the laugh!

" mein bhi help karungi! " Purvi called out and so, Purvi after Kavin, Sachin chasing me. It was impossible to stop, and trust me we wouldn't had, if ACP sir hadn't called.

* * *

_**So how was this one, and guys, all my stories will be up soon.  
**_

_**Pray that I get better soon**_

**_Love you all _**

**_Review and Review!_**

**_I'll be answeing all of your questions in the next update of Tum Kyun Mile? related to that story only!_**


End file.
